In Fourth Generation (4G) wireless communication systems such as those compliant with a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), a Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) or a Fourth Generation (4G) standard, the uplink power control unit should compensate the uplink pathloss by using the downlink pathloss measurement as the estimated value for the uplink pathloss. However, in a frequency-division duplexing (FDD) system or systems where there may be gain mismatch between the uplink gain and the downlink gain, for example a remote repeater system, there may be a gap, or difference, between the downlink pathloss and the uplink pathloss. In general, the downlink pathloss is smaller in magnitude than the uplink pathloss. As a result, the estimated value of the uplink pathloss is typically smaller than the actual uplink pathloss. Such a smaller estimated value for the uplink pathloss results in the mobile station transmitting at a less than sufficient power level to the base station. The smaller uplink pathloss estimated value would make the mobile station transmit an insufficient amount of power than needed, which may not be a problem since during the connected mode the base station can measure the uplink signal quality and decide the offset value to operate the gap. However, during initial network entry or when the mobile station recovers from an idle state, it is possible to result in a serious issue for the mobile station in which the initial network entry process cannot be completed and the mobile station may fail to connect to the base station.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.